Livin The Dead Life
by paintinwithwords
Summary: Three girls. One dream. Three guys. One secret. Traitors. Relationships. Cheating. Uncertainty. Revenge and vengeance. Way too many murders. Add a little drama, some liquor and a club with some good music and you've got the life of Julliard's elite.
1. Introduction

**Intro**

Payton was at the starting line of the 100 meter race. The gun was shot. She started the race running as fast as she could. Her mother was following her the whole way yelling from the sidelines, "you better win this race. Come on, push it!

She tried to focus herself but all she could think about was losing the race and disappointing her mother. She crossed the finish line. There was a pause. It was close. No one knew who was first. It was up to the referee. Three, two, one, the whistle blew. They called us over. I came in second. I was going to tell my mother, but she looked at my face and already knew the truth. Then she made an angry face and raised her hand as if to slap me. Her mother opened her mouth to say something, but all that 16-year-old Payton could make out was beeping.

She woke up to find her alarm clock at 8:00 am. It was beeping so she turned it off. She walked into the bathroom, took a shower, and did her hair. She looked in the mirror at her chocolate skin and hair and thought, I am so ugly. Yet I've had 6 boyfriends. God what did they see in me? Obviously something I can't see myself. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and stepped out for a 10-minute run around the neighborhood.

She came back soon after and picked up the mail. She shuffled through it until she found an envelope with her name on it. It was from the Juilliard School of the Arts. Her heart began to beat 15 times faster. Could they be accepting her for the scholarship she applied for? School was going to start in two weeks she HAD to find out now. She couldn't do it. She opened the envelope and took out the letter.

Then she beckoned her sister, "Jonnell! Come here! I need you to do me a favor."

Her 13 year old sister emerged from her room with an annoyed look on her face. "What do you want NOW, Payton?"

"I got a letter from that school I applied a scholarship for. This letter is going to tell me whether or not I got in. But I'm too afraid to open it. Can you be nice for once and open it for me?" Payton asked.

She gave her an annoyed and took the letter. She read it out loud, " Dear Ms. Jones, Congratulations! We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to the Juilliard School of the Arts on a full scholarship."

"What did you say?" asked Payton.

Then Jonnell repeated, "I said: Dear Ms. Jones, Congratulations! We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to the Juilliard School of the Arts on a full scholarship."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Payton yelled ecstatic.

"YOU GOT THE SCHOLARSHIP! Now can I go back to bed please?" yelled Jonnell. She stormed away and slammed the door shut. Just as she was about to tell her friends the phone rang. She answered it. It was Katrina Santiago. Her best friend of 6 years. She was yelling on the phone.

"DID YOU GET IT? DID YOU GET THE SCHOLARSHIP?"

"OMG! YES! WE HAVE TO CALL TESSA! We have to see if she got hers." said Payton. Tessa was also their best friend of six years. She dialed Tessa's number and soon they were on three-way. Tessa began to yell basically the same thing that Katrina and Payton had just established. They were going to have a sleepover at Payton's house that same night. Tomorrow they would read their school lists and buy their supplies. They came over at around 4 p.m. and stayed up until 3 a.m. They talked about their supplies, the rules, the boys, the surprises.

Little did they know that this school was going to completely change their lives forever. . .


	2. Chapter 1

**Narrator's POV**

They woke up the next morning and realized that Payton's parents were not at home. She got up and looked on the table and saw a note from them with a credit card and some cash. It read: Payton dear, your father and I have gone to visit your Aunt Beatrice. She had a panic attack at work and had to be admitted to the hospital. We are going to stay there for about a day maybe more to make sure she is ok and to give her some support. There is some money and a credit card for your school supplies, food, and other emergencies or necessities. Call us if you need anything. Love, Mom and Dad.

She told her friends. They were ecstatic. Katrina made them breakfast and when they were done Payton yelled, "Oh shizzz guys. We have to get our supplies. Let me see that supply list."

She read and her eyes got wide. Tessa noticed this and said, "What's wrong with you Payton?"

Then Payton caught her breath and said, "You guys, this is a private school. Do you know what this means?" They both looked at her confused.

Then she sighed and said, "You guys. This means we have to wear uniforms. In a boarding school! Come on guys we have to go pick up our clothes. I'll drive us there seeing as though I'm, I don't know, THE ONLY ONE WHO PASSED THE TEST!"

Then Katrina said, "We tried, but we're just not able to make quick decisions and remain calm the whole time like you do. It's not as easy for us. Unlike you, we weren't able to drive at the age of 14. Only God knows how you learned to drive on your own."

"Never mind that now. Let's just go get our stuff from this Ideal Store or whatever it's called," said Payton.

She grabbed the keys to her mom's SUV and the credit card and they took off. They pulled up to some 3 floor department store on the other side of town. They got out the car and went inside. A man came up to them and said, "Can I help you with something?"

"Umm… yes. We are going to be attending the Juilliard School of the Arts. We are here to purchase the uniform for the school. Could you please show us where it is?"

"Certainly." He took them over to a rack and said, "Here you go."

They stared at it in horror and disbelief. Then Tessa said, "They don't really expect us to where that, do they?" Katrina stood there open-mouthed.

Payton looked at the clothes stunned and said, "We'll take three double sets just in case. Thank you." She gave him the credit card. They bought the clothes. Payton dropped Katrina and Tessa off at the mall so that they could buy all of the supplies.

When they realized Payton wasn't getting out of the car with them Tessa said, "Aren't you coming?"

"No. Are you seriously going to wear these rags? I'm going to get my mom's sewing kit and pimp out these uniforms. Watch me work. Wait never mind just get the stuff. Call me when you need me to pick you up," Payton said.

She got home and went to work. She finished her work and packed away the uniforms each in different garment bags with their names on each. When Payton picked them up they had dinner and went to bed. The days went on. Payton's dad came in and woke her up.

"Come on Payton. You're starting your new school today. You don't want to be late on the first day of school."

She woke up and got out of bed to find out that this was reality. IT WAS NOT A DREAM. SHE WAS GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL TODAY. IT'S GONNA BE SO COOL.

Or so she thought. . . . .


	3. Chapter 2

**Narrator's POV**

She got a call from both Katrina and Tessa after she got dressed. They were panicking because Payton still had their uniforms that she made over for them. "I know I know. I'll just bring them to the school and we'll just change before our first class. It'll be fine," said Payton.

She grabbed all three of the garment bags and her two suitcases and threw them in the car. Her parents offered to drive her to the school since she wasn't going to see them for such a long time. When they got there she saw Katrina and Tessa waiting in front of the school for her. They couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't blame them either. They were going to boarding school. The possibilities were endless. Their moms began giving them credit cards and extra cash to pay for books, food, expenses, and other emergency stuff.

Tessa leaned over to Payton and said, "Should we tell them that they paid for everything already?"

"Nope! Just keep nodding. Never say no to generosity," she said smiling.

They said their goodbyes and departed. Payton, Katrina, and Tessa went inside and straight into the bathroom. She handed each of them their garment bags and they got dressed. Payton finished first so she sat on the windowsill in the bathroom and stared outside into the parking lot behind the school. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. Few seconds later, a limousine pulled into the driveway. _Does anyone that goes to this school even have that kind of money?_ she thought.

Then the door opened and three guys came out. Payton paid no attention to the other two, but the first one that came out. He was a brunette. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and was about 5'10". _Boy he is working that uniform, _she thought to herself. Katrina was done and she walked over to Payton and said,"Hey, who are they? Mmm mmm mmm. They're definitely related. Look at their faces."

"They're brothers. Definately. They have like almost the same bodies. They're really tall and muscular and they look really good in the uniform even though its ugly. Oh God. What am I saying? The last thing I need is another guy pretending that they liked me for anything other than what they call "good looks and a hot body". I mean please you could at least be honest. Let's go. Where's Tessa?" asked Payton.

"I'm in here! Can someone help me please?" Tessa yelled. Payton sighed and went inside the stall and helped her. Then they were finished and left. Payton went back to the window, but they were gone.

They ran through the halls and Tessa said, "Where is everyone?" But then they saw the three guys walk into the auditorium.

"Exactly why are they going in there?"

"Oh I don't know Katrina. Maybe it's because there's a giant sign right there that says 'Orientation in the auditorium'?" They went inside in their new and improved outfits. As they looked for somewhere to sit all eyes turned and looked at them. There was nowhere to sit but in the back by some guys. She got up close and froze, it was them!

Then Katrina said, "Come on. There's nowhere else," she turns to the guys, "Is this seat taken?"

The one that Payton noticed gives her his most beautiful smile, "No, you can sit here. I was just waiting for the right person."

She sits down beside him and watches the presentation going on in front. It wasn't until he turned and looked at her that she realized who he was. He faced her, held out a hand and said, "Hi, my name is Joseph. Everyone calls me Joe. Joseph"

"JONAS!?" she said rather loudly.

Before he could say anything she fainted. . .


	4. Chapter 3

**Narrator's POV**

She woke up to Joe's face hovering over her head. The orientation was still going on so she couldn't have been knocked out THAT long. "What just happened?"

"Umm… you just fainted," Joe said.

"And would you like to tell me WHY I fainted?" she asked.

"Umm… you were blinded by my hotness?" he said.

"Yea umm not a chance. I'm not like that."

"Well whatever it was, you're okay now and that's all that matters," he said.

Payton got the feeling that he was trying too hard to dismiss the conversation. She ignored him, but she couldn't help noticing that every time he tried to put his hand on her knee he would have second thoughts and pull away. Not that she cared anyway. She felt his eyes boring into her the whole presentation.

When it was finally over and everyone was filing out, he walked up to her and said, "Hey umm here's my number. If you want to talk some time, you give me a call ok? Can I have your number?" She nodded and put it into his iPhone.

"Thanks. I'll call you tonight." He winked and gave her THE NOD. The guy nod. The flirty guy nod. She blew it off as nothing and he finally walked away. Payton, Katrina, and Tessa went to find out their rooms. There were four people to a room so then went to get their keys and find out their roommates. They suddenly became afraid and nervous. What if they didn't end up in the same room? Could they survive?

The dorm advisor began reading out the room assignments, "Room 432: Alana Allen, Tiana Smith, Shanice Brown, Kelly Duncan. Room 433: Trisha Carter, Megan Diesel, Sheryl Knight, Kate Samuels. Room 434: Payton Jones, Katrina Santiago, Tessa Daniels, Mary Hudson." The three of them went up to get their room key. They looked around for Mary, but saw no one. So they went up to their room. Their luggage was already put in the room for them.

And there she sat: Mary Hudson. "Hi there. I'm Mary." She had short, black hair, hazel brown thin eyes, a skinny body, pale skin and wore slim glasses.

Katrina nudged Tessa, "Whoa. What a nerd." she said whispering.

Payton slapped her upside the head and said, "Hi. We're your new roommates. I'm Payton, this is Katrina, and this is Tessa. Which bunk do you want?" She gestured to the one on the bottom. Payton threw hers on the top and Katrina did the same on the one parallel to hers and Tessa on the one beneath Katrina. They set up their stuff and began looking at the schedules they received.

Payton sighed and said, "Dudes, I have like 6 AP classes and like maddd extra-curricular activities."

"Same here," said Katrina and Tessa at the same time.

"Well me too. I didn't think you guys were so smart. Nice to see I'm not alone in this world," said Mary. They glared at her, but only Payton smiled.

"Sooo….?" Katrina said a few moments later.

"So what ?" said Payton.

"So, I think that guy Joe likes you."

"Umm…no he doesn't."

"Payton yes he does. If he didn't then why would he have asked you guys to exchange numbers?"

"In case he comes across a problem and needs help. Duh. That's normal on Planet Earth Tessa," she said.

"Whatever. Point is, he wants to be more than just your friend." They had no classes since it was the first day. They wasted the rest of the day away by walking around campus. They got back to their rooms at around 8:30 p.m. after taking a walk and seeing a movie. As soon as they opened the door, Payton's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID. It was Joe.

She hesitated before answering. "Hello?" she said.

"Hi. Wow it feels great talking to you again."

"Umm thanks. So what's up?"

"Oh right. Well it's the first day and all so everyone is going out clubbing at the Club Mist on West 124th Street. I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go with me. I mean, it wouldn't have to be a date or anything, unless you want it to. You can even bring your friends. My two brothers don't have dates. It could be like a triple date or something. So umm are you interested?"

She moved the phone from her mouth and whispered, "You guys, he's asking me out. What should I say?"

"SAY YES!" they all shouted.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down."

"Umm you there?" he said.

"Yea I'm here and sure I'll go with you. And yeah my friends are interested too. What are your brothers' names?"

"Nick and Kevin. I just realized I was so caught up in your beautiful eyes at orientation that I forgot to ask your name. Whoa, did I just say that out loud?" he said.

"Umm yeah you did. You and your brothers' names remind me of something, but I can't remember what it is right now. Whatever. My name is Payton. Payton Jones and my best friends names' are Katrina Santiago and Tessa Daniels. Well when are you going to pick us up?"

"Umm the limo should be here to pick you up at around 9:00"

"Limo? You must be rich."

"Umm… what? Nah, it's a rental."

"Ok well see you at 9."

"Yea see you at 9." They hung up. OH. MY. GOD. I just made a date with the hottest guy ever. This should be an interesting night.

She had no idea. . .


	5. Chapter 4

**Narrator's POV**

Payton had settled on black fitted jeans and a gray shirt that said 'you shouldn't be looking down here. LOOK AT MY FACE!' and left her hair to hang down past her shoulders. Katrina and Tessa scrambled around the room looking for the perfect outfits for their date.

They were just leaving when Mary walked up to them and said, "I'm ready!" They had totally forgotten about her. Well they couldn't just leave her. They decided to let her come. They would find her a date when they got there if she wanted one of course.

Then Payton said, "Wait a second. You are not going out with us looking like THAT. Tessa you know what to do. Time to pimp you out. Get…the kit."

"The kit ?" asked Mary. Katrina came back with a sewing kit in her hands. She sewed and she cut and she sewed and cut some more. Then the outfit was complete.

Payton looked at her with satisfaction and said, "There. That's much better."

They went outside to find the limo waiting for them just as Joe had promised. They got inside and it dropped them off at Club Mist. They figured that the guys were already here. So when they walked in they stood there looking for them. As soon as they went inside, once again all eyes were on them. Then in the corner by the bar sipping a martini was a girl dressed in a short skimpy dress and flip-flops and had her hair in a messy ponytail. _She should have just come naked, _Payton thought to herself.

They went up to the bar and Katrina ordered Vodka, Tessa a shot of white rum, and Mary got a Sprite. Payton had settled for a Pina Colada. She was almost finished with it when the girl with the skimpy dress walked over to them and said, "Well look who thinks they look so fabulous. Listen, let's get something straight, I run this school so keep your nerd-selves out of my way and fade away in some corner."

Mary looked frightened, Tessa looked confused, Katrina looked angry, and Payton just smiled. Katrina looked like she was ready to attack. She bared her teeth threateningly and clenched her fists. Although Katrina wasn't as tough and extraverted as Payton, if you got her mad enough she would turn into a beast and hurt you in ways you never thought possible.

Payton noticed this and said, "Calm down, Katrina. I'll handle this one. Umm… if you're going to dis us you'll have to do better than that. I mean come on, but I guess since you were dumb enough to wear THAT then there really isn't much more to expect from you. What's your name, Ms. Hillbilly? Those boots were so fashionable…in the 60's when they came out!"

"OH DEADED!!!!" said various people in the club.

"F.Y.I. These boots happen to be very fashionable right now! And my name is Destiny Hope Simon. Learn it, you'll hear it a lot." she replied.

"So far I've heard and seen it 12 times. Four times on various walls in the bathrooms with two words in front of it that I don't need to repeat. Three was from guys talking about how much you wish you were the girl they would want to date and 5 times from the girls in school talking about you paying some guy so you could get laid. I didn't want to believe it either so I decided to use my own evidence. Your dress, Exhibit A. Your attitude, Exhibit B. You're madd green with envy rite now, Exhibit C. Let me tell you like it is. You mess with my friends, including Mary yea she's my friend, I will hurt you in ways that even your small mind couldn't imagine. Now that we're clear, let's go dance girls! Excuse me," said Payton.

They went onto the dance floor. They were dancing for maybe 5 minutes when Joe walked over to her and said, "Hey. Looking good. I didn't know you could dance. Nice outfit by the way."

"Umm… sure it is Joe. I just threw on some jeans and a T-shirt. No biggie. So what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just came in looking for you. I heard you totally shut Destiny Hope down. Nice job," he said.

Then a random guy walked up to her, said hi to Joe and turned to Payton, "I couldn't help but notice you over there when you were talking to Destiny Hope and when you were dancing. My name is Ian Hastings. Would you like to dance?"

"Umm… I'm here with Joe. I don't really think I should," said Payton.

"Nah. It's cool. Me and Ian are tight. He's good people. It's ok, you go have fun."

"But Joe I am having fun…with you."

He cocked his eyebrow at her and she said, "Ok fine, but just one dance. I don't want to leave Joe by himself too long."

They walked off and began to dance. Joe went over to the bar. His brother Nick somehow ended up with Katrina and they wouldn't stop kissing. His brother Kevin had found his way to Tessa and they were chatting casually and laughing while he kept licking his lips and she kept playing with her hair. He didn't know where Mary was, but he ignored it and began to drink his vodka. He couldn't see Payton anymore. She wasn't on the dance floor anymore.

She was in the bathroom. Ian hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They began making out senselessly. Then Payton remembered: this had been the very thing she wanted to avoid. She didn't like Ian so what was she doing here? She pulled away.

"I got to go find Joe. Ian we have to stay friends. I think Joe likes me and don't you have a girlfriend?" she said. "Yea, but I'm going to dump her today. So we can keep kissing," he said.

"That's ok Ian," she said. She walked up to him gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and she smiled and said, "You have nice eyes."

"You have a nicer everything," he said. He brought his lips to hers. She couldn't help herself. It had been such a long time since she'd kissed a guy and Ian tasted so good. The door burst open. It was Destiny Hope. Grrrr, thought Payton.

"So I'm the slut!?" she yelled.

"Shut up. Go find a boyfriend," she said.

"He's right there. Get off him. I'm telling the whole school." said Destiny Hope.

"Yea tell the whole school how Ian cheated on you with what you call a 'loser.' You might as well make fun of yourself," said Payton.

"Fine I won't say anything about that, but I will be spreading rumors about you. Come on Ian," said Destiny Hope.

Then Ian said, "Nah Destiny. You're way too mean and clingy. We're done."

"What did you say?" she asked in disbelief.

Then Payton said, "Well you guys have some talking to do. I'm going to go find Joe."

"Stay away from my man or I will kill you."

"Like I'm afraid of you. And last time I checked Joe was single and he likes ME!" said Payton and she left.

Then she found Joe and she said, "Let's take a walk." They went outside the bar for fresh air.

They had no idea what was waiting for them when they got back. . .


	6. Chapter 5

**Narrator's POV**

Payton and Joe were outside walking when he turned to her and said, "So how is your first day at Juilliard so far?" Clearly he didn't know what to say. He got nervous so easily.

"It's good. What about you?"

"It's good." They started walking slower and there was a silence for about 2 minutes. T

hen Joe said, "I really can't take this anymore Payton."

"What? But I" But before she could say anything, Joe pulled her close and gently touched his lips to hers. She looked at his beautiful light brown eyes and noticed that they were staring right back at her.

Then she said, "What was that for?"

And he replied, "For being so you. I really like you. You're different from your friends. You don't look for guys, you let them come to you. You try to be nice to people when others aren't. You defend people when they're in trouble and you always look out for people more than you do for yourself. I like that about you… a lot." He paused and got really red-faced.

Payton smiled and lifted his chin and touched her lips to his quickly and said, "I like you too." Then he began to kiss her passionately. They stood there on the sidewalk kissing for what in reality was 10 minutes but to them had been 10 seconds.

Then Payton said, "Maybe we should be getting back now." He nodded. They went back to the bar and found everyone the same way they came except Ian and Destiny Hope. Payton thought that they were probably still fighting about what they had done so she blew it off as nothing.

She went in the bathroom and saw Destiny Hope and Ian in there arguing, but something was wrong. Destiny Hope had a knife in her hand. Payton walked up to her and said, "Destiny Hope you have to calm down. Please give me the knife."

"NO! You and him! He cheated on me! He's going to pay."

"Destiny Hope. Please give me the knife. We'll pay harsh labor to you. Just don't do this, please." She reached for the knife and all of a sudden it went black.

"Destiny Hope please don't do anything!"

"No he will pay. Wait. Who is that?" Then all they heard was Ian screaming and Payton fainted. She woke up with Joe's face over her again. Her eyes slowly began to open and Joe pulled her into his arms and squeezed.

"I'm so happy you're okay. Jesus, I was worried sick. Ian had to be admitted to the hospital. He's in critical condition."

"What? Where is he? I have to go see him in the hospital. I have to make sure he's ok. What happened to him?"

"Ok. Calm down. We're in the waiting room right now. They are doing surgery on him right now. Payton, it turns out he was stabbed four times. We're waiting to see if the surgery was a success." About 2 ½ hours later, the doctor came back out. They all stood.

She said, "The place of puncture was in the superior vena cava, a major artery. We tried to stop the bleeding but we couldn't. Ian didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Payton's eyes grew wide. Her knees suddenly gave way and she couldn't stand upright. _Ian is dead. I kissed Ian 10 minutes before he died. I was there when he died, _she found herself thinking.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day, the funeral service for Ian had just ended. They had made their way back to the dorms at Juilliard. Payton went out fora walk to clear her head. After sitting down on a bench thinking for five minutes, Joe walked up to her. "Hey."

"Hi," Payton replied.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked.

"I feel scared. I was there when he died. I just didn't know he was being killed. I couldn't see anything. It was all dark. I can't remember anything after that except that I accidentally cut myself with a knife, but I can't remember how I got the knife. Joe, what if I did it? What if the killer was me? Joe, what am I supposed to do?"

"Stop it. Stop it, please. Payton look at me. You are the sweetest, nicest, most- beautiful and out-going, most self-less person I know. There's no way it could have been you who did it," Joe replied.

"I guess you're right, but Joe, after I left you to go use the bathroom, Katrina said you went after me. If I didn't see you come in the bathroom after me, where did you go?" asked Payton.

He staggered a bit and then said, "Umm… I did follow you, but I decided that since you were going to the bathroom then I shouldn't follow you after all and let you have your privacy. Listen to me, we're both clean."

He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back and they remained in blissful unison for almost 6 minutes. Then she realized Joe tasted so good, even better than Ian. He tasted like cinnamon and sugar and everything that was sweet and beautiful in the world.

Then he pulled away and said, "Please don't worry about this whole case. I know you wouldn't do anything like this."

Then she smiled and looked at him seriously and said, "I guess I wouldn't. But would you?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Narrator's POV**

A week had gone by and people were slowly getting over the whole Ian story. Payton woke up early that morning. She had AP English first period. She hopped out of bed and took a shower. Everyone else was sleeping. After she came out she woke them up, told them to get ready, and then she headed downstairs to the main building for English. Her phone started to vibrate. She pulled it out in the hallway in front of her class. The phone said "NEW VOICEMAIL." She pressed open.

It was Joe. "Umm…hey. Yea about that kiss. I'm really truly sorry. I really don't know what came over me. It's just that you were there and it was kind of raining and you look really hot when you're wet. Oh my gosh, I didn't mean it like that. Umm, what I'm desperately trying to say here is that umm, I really like you so after school could you like meet me at the Club Mist? I would really appreciate it, but if you don't want to I guess that's ok too. But, well ok. Bye. Hope to see you soon."

She smiled and went in class and took her seat. Her teacher's name was Mr. Brodski. He was 45 had no kids, no wife, (and from what Payton can deduce) had never got laid. "Ok class. Since this is your first day of school we're going to start the year off easy. We are going to watch a movie, but be forewarned it will not be this easy for the rest of the year." They turned out the lights and began to watch Casablanca. Just then, Payton's phone began to vibrate.

She pulled out her phone. It said, "NEW TEXT MESSAGE." She clicked read. It said, "Dear Payton, Wat's Joe gonna say when he finds out u wer mkin out wit Ian? Or wat if he finds out u may hav sumthin 2 do wit y he died? Or mayb we shud look at this from a dif angl, wat if Joe was jealous n did the job himslf? Hmm… u and ur frens wil b hearin from me more often. XOXO. Love, Me (cool name huh?) Payton was so shocked she dropped her cell phone.

She picked it up before anyone would notice and then she gasped for air. Then her teacher walked over and said, "Umm… you can't use your cell phone in class, and these two gentlemen are here to see you."

There were two policemen standing in the doorway and she went with them to the principal's office. She went down to the office and in there was Destiny Hope. They wanted to ask her some questions. "Ms. Jones can you please tell us where you were the night of Mr. Hastings death?"

"I was at the Club Mist. Me and some of my friends."

"We have information that says you were there when Mr. Hastings was murdered. Is this accurate?"

"Well I think so. I heard his voice but I passed out before he…died."

"Exactly how do you know this?"

"Because when I passed out, I could still hear his voice until I was unconscious."

"Ok you may go back to class now Ms. Jones." She went back to class. Once school was over she took a cab to the little diner and saw Joe waiting for her there. When she sat down at the table he beamed at her.

"I'm glad you're here," he said.

"Well here I am. What did you want to talk about?"

"Listen, Payton. I really like you. I seriously do and I feel like I can totally trust you. So… I'm gonna tell you something I've never told anyone." Payton tensed up. Is he a serial killer? A married guy with kids no one knows about?

Then he said, "I am a celebrity. I am in a band that is making 10 million dollars a day. Oh, and my brothers are too."

"Joe, I know. It's just that no one else does. Although i don't see why. You look exactly like the Jonas Brothers. Its probably because the chances of you going to a school here are pretty much nil."

"What? How do you---"

"I know things Joe. I mean, I'm not blind. I know many things and I know many people. I'm smarter than I look. You just wait till you find out what else I know, then you'll be surprised."

He stared at her confused and said, "Umm… ok? Listen, no more secrets. I'm here for you." He smiled and she smiled back.

Then he said, "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him and suddenly he understood.


	8. Chapter 7

**Katrina's POV**

Ugh. Migraine. Why the hell did Payton wake me up so early? Awww damn it's 8:15! I only have 15 minutes to get to first period. I rushed out of bed, took a quick 10 minute shower, used some mouthwash, put on my uniform, got my stuff and headed out the door. I'd just buy a lot of lunch to make up for breakfast. _I_ rushed into AP physics and sat in a desk in the back. The bell rang. Phew, just made it.

They were doing a lab in physics today. My teacher, Mr. Frazer was really short with huge calves, and told a lot of jokes and would never stop repeating the word 'slab.' Whatever, not like I cared. From across the room, I could see Nick looking in my direction constantly and giving me the 'nod'. I smiled back and then put my head on the table. "We're going to do a lab today class. I'm going to assign you guys partners," said Mr. Frazer.

As he assigned lab partners, I closed my eyes and began to massage my temple. God it hurt. And who was that yelling my name repeatedly? Like, just shut the hell up already! I felt a hand gripping my shoulder and I looked up and saw Mr. Frazer standing there with a red face.

"Ms. Santiago! As I said 3 times before, your partner is Leslie Ray Matthews. Now get up and go sit next to her!" Why does that name sound familiar? Oh, snap. He was not going to do this to me. I began to hyperventilate.

"Oh no. You are not making me work with Destiny Hope's best friend. Do you have any idea how that would turn out? I'm not working with her. There is no way I'm working with the plastic's minion. Sorry, I'm going to need a new partner."

"Well that _plastic's minion _your partner so you better start getting used to it. Now, move," said the girl sitting next to me. I'd love to punch her in the face right now. Better yet, I'll get Payton on her. Please, I wasn't afraid of Leslie Ray. I got my own bodyguard sitting in AP English just down the hall. They better not mess with me! I got up and sat next to her not paying her any attention. Then she felt her cell phone vibrating.

Her phone read "NEW TEXT MESSAGE" It was from Nick. I clicked read. It said: "hey. U wanna meet me at the prk l8r? Tlk abt things? Evrythn jus happnd so fst. I thnk thrs a lot we need to discss." I smiled and then frowned. Everything happened too fast? There's some things we need to discuss? What does that mean? I got all freaked out.

When the school day finally ended, I went to park just down the block from school. I saw Nick on one of the swings near the pond. He looked so cute. I sat down on an empty swing next to him and said, "so… you wanted to talk?"

"Yea umm…. Do you think we rushed into things?" he asked me.

"Umm… well if you think so then I guess we did. But if you're willing to take things so slow, I guess I am too." I said. Gosh, what the hell was I saying?

"But do you think we're moving too fast?" he asked me after an awkward silence.

I thought about for a while and then said, "No. Do you?" He stood up so I stood up too.

Then he put his hand on my cheek, smiled and said, "Not at all." Then we began to kiss and kiss and kiss. It was as though we were in our own world and nothing else mattered. My phone started to play "Starlight Addiction" by Push Play. Nick sighed. I looked at the phone. It was Payton. What the hell did she want? Why is she interrupting the most perfect intimate moment.

I answered. "Hello?"

"Yeah hey Katrina. It's Payton."

"Yup. So what's going on?"

"We have to talk alone. Meet me in our secret getaway place and we'll talk."

"Ughh fine." Payton, Tessa, and I had hiding places every time one of them were cut off from them for some reason. Our first hiding place was the creek near our house, but then it got too flooded to go in. The next one was the attic at Tessa's house, but there were too many spiders to even open the door. Then it was Payton's old shed, but they started putting stuff in there leaving no room for them. Then it was my dad's old office building he didn't use, but then we moved to this boarding school.

So now our new getaway place was at the park behind the tennis court. No one knew it was there. They happened to stumble across it when trying to keep up with everyone when they were running around the park for gym. I kissed Nick goodbye and began to walk to the park. On my way there, this really hot guy who looked just like Steve from Push Play bumped into me and said, "Wow I'm sorry. Pretty girl like you shouldn't walking to get where she needs to go. No flirting intended. Do you maybe need a ride? I'm one of the nice guys." He smiled and I smiled back.

We got in his car and he looked at me and said, "So where are you headed?"

"The park. Thanks for this."

"No problem." I put my head between my legs. Gosh, life was so stressful these days.

"Whats wrong?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing. Life just sucks you know?"

"Yeah I know, but hey, don't sweat it. You've got me now. Things have to go bad before they can get good. It can only get better from here. Here's my number. Call me if you need anything. Ok?" They arrived at the park.

"Ok. Thanks for this." Then as I was about to leave he touched my arm and I sat back down for some reason.

Then he said, "If you ever need to talk about things just call. I'm serious. It's no problem at all. Just call anytime."

"Ok," I said. Gosh, I heard you the first freakin' 3 times. But something about his generosity made him super hot. Before I knew it, I kissed him. Right on the lips and the strange thing is, he kissed me back. Then we sat there kissing for at least 5 minutes. Then I realized shoot! I have to go.

I pulled away and said, "I'm sorry I have to go. Someone is waiting for me."

"Oh ok. Sorry for kissing you. I just couldn't help myself."

I smiled at him and said, "You shouldn't be. I wasn't."

Then I walked away first slowly then fast until I got to the tennis court. Then I began to jog until I my phone played "starlight addiction" again. My phone read "NEW TEXT MESSAGE" I opened it. It said: "so u found a guy 2 cheat on wit 2? It's goin 2 b hard 2 keep trak of u guys, but anyway. Wats gonna hppn wen Nick finds out? Or mayb he'll b happr 2 kno u were in the bathrm stall when the hole Ian thin happnd? U bettr do wat I say frm now on or els u'll get hell frm me. Well u'll b hearin frm me soon. Luv, me (love the name huh?)

I dropped my cell phone and looked around. No one was there. But someone knew and they were blackmailing me. Someone knew. That's when I knew, my whole life was going to change. Payton waved me over. She had no idea her friend was so vile and I wasn't planning on telling her. She doesn't know what it's like. She's a goody-two-shoes.

(Could you be anymore wrong, little Katrina?)


	9. Chapter 8

**Narrator's POV**

"So what's this all about, Payton?" Katrina asked after sitting on one of the benches.

Payton scrutinized her face and said, "Before I start that, why don't you tell me why you have your flirty face on?"

Katrina simply looked down at her feet and played with the hem of her skirt. "Now you don't gimme that crap. Was it Nick again? What did you guys do?"

"Yea it was Nick. We just kissed is all. Nothing special. No big deal."

"The hell it isn't!" said Payton. She knew obviously that Katrina was lying. This was something that scared her sometimes. These special abilities she had, it made her feel like an alien. Someone who was mistakenly made human with strange mutant-like characteristics. One of them was the fact that she could see through anyone's lies. She knew automatically when someone was lying to her. But the thing is she never said anything, she just acted upon it in secret.

This was one of those times. She could see Katrina was lying, but again she said nothing. She figured Katrina would tell her when she's ready. However, like all the other times, she was going to act on it. She would keep a closer watch on Katrina from now on. Not to impose, but to be a good friend, make sure she's all right. Payton would be devastated if anything happened to her friends. This is why she acts as their pit bull, their guard dog, their mother.

"Ok, well let's get back to the reason why we're meeting here. Katrina, have you been receiving any strange text messages, lately?" Katrina tensed up.

Could it have been her, the whole time? Was she just trying to make sure she'd gotten the job done? "No. I haven't. What about you?"

She ponders her answer for a second, if she says no then the situation is never handled. However if she says yes then Katrina might change her mind and tell the truth or she may not at all. She decides.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have. And they said my friends were going to hear from them too. Which is why I asked you in the first place."

Katrina suddenly gets a troubled look on her face. Payton smiles. It's working. "Umm… well actually I did get some, but its rather personal. So I really don't wanna talk about it. So do we know who they are coming from?"

"No, but I think we should go and find out if Mary and Tessa have gotten anything from this 'me' person."

**Tessa's POV**

After school had finally ended, little ol' me decided to go back to the room and write another song. I sat on my bunk bed and pulled out my guitar and began to strum the introduction for the song I wrote. It's called "Where do I turn?" Yea, it's pretty retarted, but then again so am I. "Miss Murder" by AFI began to play. I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone. It was Payton. The mother of our little wannabe perfect family.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tessa. What's going on back at the dorm?"

"Nothing really. I'm just finishing my song."

"Well we were getting some weird text messages and were wondering if maybe you got any as well."

"Umm… no I haven't gotten any. When you guys get home you can tell me what this is all about, but for now I'm just going to do stuff."

"Ok. See you at home?"

"See you at home." I threw down my phone on the bed and went back to my guitar. 'Miss Murder' began to play again.

"Ughh. Who the hell could it be now?" I whined. I looked on the screen on her phone. It was Kevin. I was suddenly filled with excitement.

"Hey there," I said lustfully. I was trying to sound as sexy as possible.

"Hey. I was just wondering what you were doing. Are you doing something important?" he asked me.

"Well I was just writing a song, but I guess for now it can wait."

"Ok. Well I was just wondering do you maybe want go grab a bite to eat with me? You could bring your guitar if you want. I would love to hear your song," he said to me. He sounded shy, and I was loving every bit of it.

"Yea sure. Where do you want me to meet you?" I asked.

"Open your door," he said shyly. I walked over to the door in excitement and sure enough he was standing right there at the doorway wating for me.

I smiled and said, "Hey stranger."

"Hey beautiful." Then he kissed me. I grabbed my jacket, guitar, and purse and we headed out the door. We got into his limo and it dropped us off at the beachside restaurant. It was called "The Chill Zone." Corny right? But anyway, after we finished eating, he demanded that I go to the park with him and watch the stars.

After staring up at the sky silently for maybe 5 minutes, he rolled over and said, "Hey, why don't you play that song for me?"

I had completely forgotten about that. That was when I noticed something and said, "But Kevin, I don't have my guitar."

He smiled and said, "Yea I know how forgetful you can be. So I took the liberty of bringing your guitar down here for you."

"You're just too much, you know that? Yet just enough. It's weird, but in a good way!" I exclaimed.

So I took the guitar and began to strum. Once I was finished playing, I looked up and noticed he was staring at me open-mouthed. "You wrote that? You wrote THAT? I'm a rockstar. I'm paid to write music and stuff like that and you're way better than me. Do you have any idea how much money you could make off of that song?" he said.

I blushed and said, "You really think it's that good??"

He nodded. "Aww, thanks. But I'm not interested in money, I just write when I'm confused or sad or happy. Any emotion really, in my free time."

He held me in his arms and he said, "I think I chose the right person."

We got back in his limo and he took us to his apartment. The limo driver let us off at the doorstep and Kevin told him that he could take the rest of the night off. We got inside and went to his room.

No one was home so I asked where Nick and Joe were and he said, "They went to go see a movie. I saw it already so I just decided to stay back."

Then we went in his room and he had the coolest guitar I have ever seen. He noticed my surprise I guess.

So he said, "Would you like to play it?"

I nodded my head because I did want to play it. More than anything else in the world. He handed me the guitar and said, "Here. Give me yours. Now give me the sheet music to your song. We'll play it together."

My head was swimming with excitement. I gave him the papers and he put it in front of him. We both began to play the song and soon it just came naturally to us. After a few repeats, we decided it was time to stop. "That's a really great song you wrote." He says after a while.

I laugh and say, "You play my song better than I do."

Then he says, "Nah. No one can ever play a writer's songs better than the writer. The way the writer plays it the first time is how they felt it. That's how it came to them. No one but the writer can match up to that."

"Well you sure seem to know a lot about this. Wait, rockstar. Duhh. I wish I was as good as you are at this whole music thing." I say.

He smiles and says, "That's just it. You're better than me at this whole music thing. Tessa, you are truly amazing."

He leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back. Then that's where it all begins. We don't stop kissing. Soon enough, he's down to nothing but his boxers and me down to nothing but a bra and panty inside his bed. About three hours later, I realize the truth of it all and I say to myself in my head, "_holy shiznit I just screwed a jonas brother."_ I get up and throw on my clothes and rush out before he has time to wake up.

Then I take a cab back to the school. In the cab I realize, Kevin doesn't live at the school. I guess he's too rich. Then my cell phone starts to vibrate. It says, "NEW TEXT MESSAGE" I expect it to be from Kevin but its not. Its from some strange number with letters and numbers in it. I click read.

It says: "Tisk, tisk, tisk. I xpectd this frm Payton. Bt u? tessa, tessa, tessa. Wat r ur frenz along wit the whole skool gonna thnk? Dnt want tht 2 happn? Thn u betta do wat I say. We'll be in touch. Love, Me. Never get tired of the name." I was so scared that I began to gasp for air. Who knew? No one was at home. No one was at the beach. No one was anywhere near us. Although I do think I saw some hair flutter into the shadows. Hmmm…

I rushed inside and found Payton and Katrina sitting there with disappointed looks on their faces. Did they know? I begin to stammer, "I can explain."

"Don't bother," Says Katrina.

"This is very irresponsible," said Payton.

I didn't know what to say or do. So I just bowed my head in shame and awaited the lecture.


	10. Chapter 9

**Payton's POV**

After sitting there for maybe about an hour, Tessa had finished all of her homework. Which is quite an accomplishment considering the mounds of stuff she had to do. Then she realized she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and said, "Alright. I cannot take this anymore! I rather you lecture me than sit here silent. So please have your fun and lecture away." I just smiled.

This is the same exact reaction that I had wanted from Tessa. I gathered myself and tried to make my face look disappointed rather than amused. Then I said, "Tessa we are very disappointed in you. We asked you to do something and you even agreed and then you didn't even do it. How could you do something like this? Well whatever not that big of a deal."

Then I noticed how relaxed Tessa's expression became. This could only mean one thing in my mind. There was something she wasn't telling us. I decide to act on my theory, "Tessa, is there something you want to tell us?" She shook her head no. I obviously knew that Tessa was lying, but I pressed the matter no further.

Then Katrina said, "Ok enough of this crap. Can we get to the reason for this? Alright then. Payton and I have both received some text messages from a weird person who knows things that only we ourselves know and are blackmailing us with. We just wanted to know if you got any. Did you Tessa?"

"Err… yes I have, but the message was rather personal."

"That's ok. Ours were personal too," I said. Then Katrina got her things and began to leave.

I stood in front of the door and said, "Don't you think we should wait for Mary and ask her about it?" Of course I already knew the answer to this question.

"Nope! I'm going out. See you guys later." She grabbed her stuff and left.

**Katrina's POV**

Ok, so maybe I should have told them I was going to meet someone, but then they would have asked me why and what would I say then? That Steve had asked to meet me somewhere and Nick did too? Or that I was going to go with Nick then ditch him for Steve? Yea, umm I don't think so. Half way down the block, I see him. Nick is sitting on a blanket with various items that don't really interest me. But then right next to him I see his guitar. His GUITAR! I sit down beside him and say,"Hey."

He just smiles at me. I don't know what to make of this. Does this mean he's found something out? What does he know? Does he know the truth? Ok, Katrina. Calm down. Stop hyperventilating. He probably doesn't know anything. I nervously say, "How come you're smiling so much instead of saying hi back?"

"Because I've only just realized that people can talk with their expressions." He says to me. Phew, I guess I always knew he was an airhead. He's stating the obvious once again.

"I'm smiling because I am happy to see you. It's another way of saying 'hey its so nice to see you today.' Get it?" he says to me. Great, he thinks I'M the idiot. Pschh ok. I play it cool though. "Hey Nick." He kisses me softly. It lingers even after he pulls away.

"I decided I wanted to play you a song I wrote for you." He begins to strum and I have to say I have never heard anything so beautiful in my entire life. I throw my arms around him and start crying.

"Nick that was amazing."

"You think so? I'm thinking about singing it at our next concert," he says. I smile again. We spend the next hour staring at the sky and talking about each other. Then I realized I had to go. Steve would be waiting for me.

I smooth his cheek, "Nick, I'm sorry but I have to go now." He offers to take me home, but I say I want to walk. He offers to walk with me and I say I need to be alone. He seems crushed, but I don't have time to comfort him. Then he called out my name when I reached the corner of the block.

He ran up to me and said, "Hey wait up. I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes, Nick. What is it?" I said trying not to make it too obvious that I was in a hurry.

He took my hands in his and said, "Katrina, I've never liked anyone the way I've liked you. You're completely different from others and totally right for me. What I'm trying to say Katrina is, that I think… I think I love you." I stared at him open-mouthed. He, he, he LOVES me! HE LOVES ME! I should've been happy, but instead I felt terrible and guilty because I was ditching him to be with another guy.

Instead of telling him the truth I said, "Oh Nick, it makes me so happy to hear you say that." Then I kissed him. Man, I am a loser and a backstabber. It's official. Don't try to change my mind. Wait who am I talking to? Myself. Great, now I'm insane. Anyway after that I said, "Nick I really, really have to go."

"Okay. See you at school tomorrow." He says to me. I leave. Then I begin to hear and see things, but no one's there. Who's hair is that? Definitely a girl's. Oh well back to Steve. Where is he? There's that noise again! Then I walk faster and faster down the block. Ok, calm down Katrina. Just stand here at the corner and wait for him. Sweat began to bead down my face. I heard a piece of glass break.

I whipped around and saw a person there. A girl. She held a cell phone in her hand and pointed to it, laughing. She smiled and winked at me. I knew this girl. I've seen her before. Then she ran away. I wanted to tell her to come back. Try to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but I couldn't make out any words. She looked just like…

Seconds later, just as I was about to say something to her, everything went black. I woke up to Steve's face. "Oh thank God you're awake. I was so worried."

"What the hell happened to me Steve?" I demanded.

"Well, I was coming to get you and I saw you just staring so I called out your name and you whipped your head around and hit a pole." He began to laugh.

"Dude, it's not funny. My head is throbbing." I say.

"I'm sorry. It's just so funny how the collision took place. 'Katrina?' Then WAMM! I think it's hilarious," he says. Then I get a mental picture and start laughing myself.

"Well let's go on our date now." I say.

"But don't you want to stay home and get better? You just hurt yourself. Maybe you should go home," Steve says to me.

"Nonsense! Let's go. The night is still young, baby!" I got inside his car and waited for him to get inside. Wait, I remember seeing someone else before I got into Steve's car. That girl. She held up a phone. I bet she's sending the text messages and maybe she's the killer as well. Oh my Jonas. That face I could have sworn it looked like…

I don't remember. But I remember knowing exactly who it looked like. Oh. My. Jonas. A killer is on the loose and I don't know how to stop them… I need a drink. When we got to the bar, I ordered like 6 margaritas. Then my phone vibrated. It said "NEW TEXT MESSAGE." My heart began to beat 20 times faster. Suddenly everything going on around me was slower.

I clicked read. It said: So u saw me. Isn't it funny how u c me 4 the 1st time n cnt even remember wat I look like? Tht Is hysterical. Jus watch out. Im goin 2 b keepin a closr eye on u. Do as I say. Ur first task is comin up soon. Don't fail me or there will b hell to pay. Tah tah. Love, me (dude no name is better than that I mean seriously). Omj, what would I have to do? She would make me do the most embarrassing things. But if I don't, she might tell everyone my secret relationship with Steve.

Only one thing is certain: I have to do what she says.


End file.
